


Folie a Deux (Одно помешательство на двоих)

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Они понимают друг друга слишком хорошо





	1. Folie a Deux: Не-герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folie a Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742301) by [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe). 



> ключевое слово: утешение

Он и сам хотел бы знать, сколько раз был на грани сумасшествия (или все же сошел с ума, но не заметил этого), блуждая по западному побережью. Очертания мира изменились, потом еще раз и еще, пока воспоминания о Валиноре не стали казаться лишь сном (и об его отце, и о братьях – хотя, конечно, некогда у него были братья, и даже дети: два маленьких мальчика, чьи образы наполнял его необъяснимой грустью). И не осталось ничего, кроме песен в его сердце и ожога на руке.  
Камень – вот то, о чем он никогда не забывал; то, как он блистал в его руке, пульсируя жизнью, славой и вечностью – всем, на что он навсегда утратил право.  
Когда она пришла к нему и возложила руки на его чело, шепча на ухо слова на незнакомом ему языке, он увидел в ней отблески Камня, ощутил ясность мысли, давно оставленную им, и понял, что его долгое одиночество закончилось. «Наверное, – подумал он, – мое прощение все же возможно».


	2. Folie a Deux: Пока я их не забуду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевое слово: синий

– Когда-то у меня был брат с глазами синими, как море, – сказала Сьюзен, пока волны подбирались все ближе и ближе к месту, где они сидели на песке.  
– У всех моих они походили на море в шторм, – сказал Маглор, закрыв глаза, словно видя их перед собой, по его губам мелькнула слабая улыбка.  
Иногда она думала, что видит братьев, о которых он говорил, на его лице – или в его жестах, в определенном строении фраз. И гадала, чувствует ли он Питера в ее смелости, Эдмунда в ее лукавых шутка или Люси в ее смехе – и молилась, чтобы так и было, хотя боялась спросить. Слишком страшилась того, что теперь никто не видит их, кроме нее – оставшейся наедине со всей глубиной воспоминаний.


	3. Folie a Deux: Безопасная гавань

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: ради любви к отцу

– Как вы вообще могли оставить столь чудное место? – спросила она после того, как он рассказал о Валиноре, чье сияние и совершенство превосходило любое понимание, эхо чьей сладкой музыки отдавалось до сих пор – даже в городах, которых он никогда не видел.  
– Потому что я любил своего отца, – ответил Маглор, сжимая искалеченную руку в кулак. Боль от глубоких ожогов чувствовалась до сих пор, даже спустя столько веков – так, должно быть, чувствовал себя отец перед смертью, сгорая. – Ты когда-нибудь любила настолько сильно? – спросил он.  
И Сьюзен ответила:  
– Ты же знаешь, что да, – и со вздохом привалилась к ему, устремляясь мыслями и взглядом в давным-давно потерянный для нее мир.


	4. Folie a Deux: Ночь темна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: солнце садится, появляются звезды, и это все, что имеет значение здесь и сейчас

Он рассмеялся на ее признание, сделанное однажды поздней ночью после слишком много выпитого вина: что ребенком она боялась темноты.  
– Я родился при свете, – сказал он, – и прожил при нем всю свою жизнь. Тьма никогда не спускалась на Валинор до того дня – и представь теперь, как я был напуган, хотя к тому времени был давно уже взрослым.  
Она вспомнила бомбы, падающие с лондонских небес, волков, воющих в черноте нарнианской ночи, побег из пустынного города в тусклом свете луны. А затем повернулась к нему, увидела свет звезд, отражающихся в его глазах (хотя они всегда светились, и ей казалось, что этот свет чем-то похож на отблески в гриве Аслана) и поняла, что тьма больше не имеет над ними власти – ей не напугать их никогда и ни за что.


	5. Folie a Deux: Я знаю, что ты уступишь, поэтому заранее сдаюсь твоей натуре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: Посмотри на звезды, моя радость

– Один мой дальний родич – звезда, – сказал он, глядя в раскинувшееся над ними мерцающее небо. – Его жена бросилась с утеса, чтобы сбежать от меня.  
Она не спросила, почему и зачем; ответы о его деяниях, случившихся так давно, словно в другой жизни, всегда возвращались к Клятве, принуждению, отчаянному стремлению подчиняться. И ей казалось, что она понимает. Потому что вспоминала Белую Колдунью, когда та требовала жизнь ее брата, а остальные лишь молча стояли рядом с Львом («Но не ты, – шептало ее сердце, – ты говорила»), вспоминала, как покидала тот мир и жизнь, что принадлежала ей, навсегда, только лишь потому, что Лев так сказал, и она подчинилась. Так что она знала, что такое быть лишенной выбора – и простила его, не спрашивая.


	6. Folie a Deux: У нас есть только настоящее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: капли дождя, бурлящий ручей

Когда начался весенний дождь (на Корнуоллском побережье всегда было дождливо, но этот дождь был другим – весенним, нежным, теплым и сладким), Сьюзен засмеялась и, подчиняясь минутному импульсу, выбежала наружу, оставив его замершим на пороге. Он наблюдал за ней с мягкой улыбкой.  
– Присоединяйся ко мне! – позвала она, протягивая руку, а вокруг ее ног пенился прибой (она слышала счастливый смех Люси, чувствовала тяжесть руки Питера вокруг своей талии и видела привычное выражение Эдмунда в приподнятой брови Маглора). И дождь струился по ее лицу, точно слезы.  
К ее удивлению, он так и сделал. Волны вымывали песок из-под их ног, когда он взял ее за руку, и они зашагали вдвоем, в ее волосах запуталась морская пена, а в ушах звенел его смех.


	7. Folie a Deux: Как аукнется, так и откликнется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: охотники на зомби

Только острый глаз мог заметить живых мертвецов до того, как они подберутся вплотную к твоей глотке (в таком случае, конечно, было бы уже поздно): например, глаза тех, кто некогда видели Два Древа или лицо Льва.  
– Или, возможно, тех, – возразила ему Сьюзен, оперяя очередной колчан стрел, – кто еще живет, хотя по всем правилам и законам должен быть давно мертв.  
Ее муж нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, продолжая натачивать меч, и его глаза сверкали ярче, чем когда бы то ни было.


	8. Folie a Deux: Плыть за тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: Гил-Эстель, Звезда Надежды

Иногда ему было легко забыть, что значат звезды, забыть их имена и истории, забыть их ход и путь, что открывался по ним для тех, кто знал – путь к Бессмертным Землям.  
Но в один прекрасный день он смотрел, как она смеется, и дотронулся до слабых нитей, испещривших уголки ее глаз. И вспомнил, что она – смертная, что она не принадлежит этому миру и уже не связана с другим, так что в свое время исчезнет и превратится в пыль, если он ничего не предпримет.  
Его осенило следующим вечером, и он тут же начал обрабатывать дерево при свете звезд. Он всегда вырезал лишь то, что имело какое-то отношение к музыке, но ради нее он был готов научиться плотническому и морскому делам и умолять Валар о прощении. Маглор посмотрел на звезды, ярко сияющие в вышине, и подумал, что если Лютиен смогла заключить сделку, то, наверное, сможет и он.


End file.
